Maître de mon destin
by LadyScatty
Summary: Davina Potter, autrefois Adela Castellan est une brillante sorcière qui a un important choix à faire. La lumière qui l'a abandonné à un triste sort et qui en demande trop, ou les ténèbres qui murmurent suavement à son oreille par le biais du séduisant Tom Jedusor.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello tout le monde !**

 **J'ai pas pu résister, il fallait que je poste le premier chapitre, je voulais voir s'il plairait... Encore une fois, c'est une histoire entre mon OC, Davina et Tom. Et ça ne risque pas d'arriver avant plusieurs années.**

 **Le monde de Harry Potter appartient à notre Queen, J.K Rowling.**

* * *

TOME I : Davina Potter et l'école de sorcellerie.

I

 _« Pour un esprit équilibré, la mort n'est qu'une grande aventure de plus »_

 _Albus Dumbledore_

Cette citation m'avait toujours réconforté lors de ma première vie. Lors de ma seconde vie ? Plus tellement. Lors de ma seconde vie, je me suis surprise à maudire Albus Dumbledore et ses stupides paroles, cryptiques et prémonitoires, un peu trop souvent à mon gout.

J'aimerais pouvoir dire que je suis morte héroïquement en portant secours à un innocent, que je ne suis pas morte en vain, que j'ai laissé ma trace avant de mourir, soit par un acte désintéressé, soit en mourant de vieillesse autour de gens qui m'aimaient et se souviendront de moi après ma mort, mais ce serait un énorme mensonge.

Je suis morte à dix-sept ans, dans un hôpital pour enfant cancéreux, à cause de mes poumons défectueux. Je ne laissais rien derrière moi si n'est une famille d'accueil et des _amis_ que je n'ai pas revu depuis que j'ai été admise à l'hôpital…Oh, et Bubble, mon poisson rouge. Mon fidèle compagnon, Bubble, comment pourrais-je l'oublier ?

Je suis née Adela Béatrice Castellan en 1995, d'une mère française et d'un père anglais. J'avais un an quand mes parents sont morts dans un accident de voiture. Il parait que c'est un miracle que j'ai survécu. Je commence à en douter.

Mon cancer a été diagnostiqué alors que je n'avais que treize ans et j'ai passé les quatre années suivantes comme une recluse.

Pendant ces quatre années, je n'ai fait que lire, écrire, étudier et apprendre tout ce dont j'étais en mesure d'apprendre. J'ai appris à jouer du violon, j'ai peaufiné mon anglais et mon espagnol et finis mes études secondaires… le tout, coincée dans ma chambre d'hôpital sans autre compagnie que le personnel et les résidents de l'hôpital.

J'ai au moins appris une chose. La mort… est indolore. C'est vivre qui faisait le plus mal.

Ma mort a été un soulagement. Après autant de temps à passer entre quatre murs blancs, incapable de respirer sans l'aide d'une machine, après tout ce temps à observer et sentir ma santé se dégradait sans rien pouvoir faire, mourir a été un réel soulagement. Je n'ai pas souffert, je n'ai rien ressentit si ce n'est l'étreinte de l'ange de la mort et je me suis sentit pour la première fois de ma vie, réellement en sécurité.

Je ne saurais dire combien de temps est passé entre ma première et ma seconde vie, peut être une minute, peut-être un siècle, le temps est un concept humain, et là ou j'étais, le temps n'existait pas.

Lors de ma seconde vie, je suis née Davina Dorea Potter. Oui, oui…ces Potter-là. Ça m'a fait un choc, à moi aussi. D'ailleurs, j'étais tellement sous le choc, tellement traumatisée, et si assaillit par des questions existentielles que tout le monde me prenait pour un enfant particulièrement sage.

J'avais un père qui s'appelait James, une mère qui s'appelait Lily, un parrain qui s'appelait Sirius, un ami de la famille qui s'appelait Remus et un autre qui s'appelait Peter. Sans compter le vieux puissant sorcier à la longue barbe distinctive que mes parents appelaient Dumbledore. Si tout cela n'était pas suffisant pour me convaincre que j'avais d'une manière ou d'une autre atterrit dans le monde de Harry Potter, la magie dont j'avais été témoin et l'elfe de maison qui changeait mes couches étaient des arguments irréfutables.

Le problème –comme si renaître dans un monde de fiction, n'était pas suffisant- c'était que je ne me rappelais plus des évènements des livres. C'était comme si quelque chose ou quelqu'un avec gommé tout mon savoir sur cette saga. Il n'y avait pas de Davina dans les livres, non ? Et elle n'avait pas non plus de frère jumeau appelé Jonathan ? Et n'y avait-il pas un Harry Potter quelque part ? Tous ces gens qui m'entouraient quotidiennement dans mon horrible vie de nourrisson (je refuse de parler des indignités dont j'ai dû souffrir) leurs noms m'étaient familiers, ça remuait quelque chose dans ma mémoire, mais sans plus. J'avais gardé en mémoire tout ce que j'avais lu sur Poudlard et sur le monde de la magie, mais je ne savais rien des personnages, ni des évènements avenirs. J'avais la nette impression de m'être fait arnaquer dans l'histoire.

Ce n'était pas une impression. Je m'étais réellement fait arnaquer. J'avais beau avoir l'esprit d'une fille de dix-sept ans. Mon corps et mes émotions étaient ceux d'un bébé et un rien pouvait me faire pleurer. Je pleurais lorsque ma couche était sale, lorsque j'avais faim, lorsque mon frère jumeau pleurait parce que le bruit était insupportable…Ce sale mioche pleurait encore plus que moi, d'ailleurs. Je pleurais également parce que j'étais une empathe. Et laissez-moi vous dire une chose…pour un enfant, ressentir les émotions des gens était la pire chose qui pourrait lui arriver. Etre assaillit par la peur, l'angoisse, la colère, la haine, le désespoir, le désir et ne rien pouvoir faire pour fuir la pièce…je ne souhaiterais ça qu'à mon pire ennemi…entre autre, la personne responsable de ma présence ici.

Je crois que c'est à ce moment-là que j'ai commencé à travailler mes barrières d'Occlumencie. Après six mois de torture, il fallait bien que j'arrête de m'apitoyer sur mon sort pour faire quelque chose de productif.

Donc, non, je n'étais pas un bébé sage. Juste une fille de dix-sept ans, coincée dans le corps d'un bébé, dans un monde qui ne devrait pas exister et qui apprenait l'Occlumencie à l'aveuglette. Parfois, j'arrivais à bloquer les émotions de mon entourage. Parfois, non. Lorsque j'étais incapable de me protéger de ces émotions, je me réfugiais soit dans le sommeil, soit dans les bras de Sirius.

Il ne m'a pas fallu longtemps pour comprendre que Sirius était un excellent occlumens. Ces émotions ne me parvenaient pas et dans ses bras, j'arrivais à me détendre. Pour le récompenser, je lui offrais mes rares sourires, il se vantait à voix haute d'être mon préféré et c'est comme ça que Sirius Black est tombé sous mon charme d'adorable bébé.

Ma relation avec mes nouveaux parents était étrange. Je n'avais aucun souvenir de mes parents biologiques…du moins, ceux de ma première vie. Alors, avoir cette seconde chance de grandir avec des parents qui m'aimaient et qui passaient tous leurs temps avec moi…ça valait la peine de supporter leurs émotions.

Mon frère, par contre, je n'étais certaine pas de ce que je ressentais vis-à-vis de lui. D'un côté, je l'aimais. Après tout, il était mon frère. J'étais forcé de l'aimer. Et je devais avouer qu'il était un adorable bébé quand il ne pleurait pas. Quand ses émotions étaient calmes, c'était même agréable d'être en sa compagnie. Je laissais ses émotions me submergeaient et je me sentais aussi calme que lui. Dans ces instants, je le laissais même jouer avec mes doigts, qui pour une raison que lui seul connaissait, le fascinait. Jonathan avait la capacité de concentration d'un poisson rouge…Ah, Bubble…

Mes nouveaux parents étaient vraiment jeunes. Je leur donnais une vingtaine d'années. Et ils n'avaient de toute évidence jamais ne serait-ce que vu un bébé avant Jonathan et moi. Ma nouvelle mère, Lily, nous lisait des manuels de potions et de sortilèges pour nous endormir. Jonathan ne comprenait rien et souriait d'un air niais, mais j'étais captivé par tout ce qu'elle disait. Lily était une belle femme et une bonne mère mais de temps en temps, ça se voyait qu'elle n'était pas encore tout à fait adulte. La veille de notre premier anniversaire, elle avait essayé de coiffer les cheveux de mon frère avec un sortilège mais à la place, Jonathan s'est retrouvé avec des cheveux aussi rouge que les siens pendant une semaine. Remus, lui, était vraiment mal à l'aise avec Jonathan et moi. Il essayait d'engager une conversation avec nous et pendant que mon frère baillait et jouait avec mes doigts, je me contentais de gazouiller parce que j'étais dans l'incapacité de répondre. Peter était soit un idiot, soit un danger public. Il essayait à chaque fois de nous nourrir Jonathan et moi avec des pâtisseries et de la tarte, alors que nous n'avions même pas encore de dent. Sirius, lui, se transformait en chien pour nous amuser et tout fonctionnait à merveille jusqu'à ce qu'il décide de porter Jonathan sur son dos. Le pauvre enfant était tombé une douzaine de fois avant que Lily ne s'y oppose. James était étonnement un très bon parent, vraiment excellent…du moins, jusqu'à ce que Sirius nous offre à mon frère et moi pour notre anniversaire, deux balais-jouets…Jonathan et moi adorions nos balais et James commença à nous faire la course constamment dans le salon.

Le temps est un concept étrange. Lorsque je suis née pour la seconde fois, j'avais l'impression que chaque seconde en valait cent et que chaque jour en valait trente. Les six premiers mois de ma vie en tant que Davina Potter, je les avais passés dans une espèce de transe pendant que je survivais en m'appuyant sur mon instinct. Les six mois suivants par contre, passèrent comme une flèche. Entre mon apprentissage de l'Occlumencie et le fait que je m'étais enfin fait à l'idée que c'était réellement ma nouvelle vie et non pas un étrange rêve particulièrement intense, la vie avait suivi son court et je n'étais plus une simple spectatrice. J'étais Davina Potter, une fille, une sœur, une filleule, et une sorcière.

Ah la magie…La magie était si belle, si fascinante. Pendant que mon frère observait avec admiration les jets de couleurs rouge et or que notre père lançait pour nous amuser, j'étais absolument obnubilé par la baguette. J'étais une sorcière et aussi une empathe. Pourquoi diable, aurais-je besoin d'une baguette pour pratiquer la magie ?

J'avais d'abord cru être une cracmole, après tout, en dehors de mon empathie, je ne me sentais pas si différente de ma première vie…en dehors du fait que je sois dans le corps d'un bébé, bien sûr. Mais je savais que j'étais une sorcière. Je le savais au fond de moi. C'était une certitude. De temps en temps, j'essayais de léviter des objets ou de faire quelque chose, n'importe quoi de magique, mais sans succès. En général, au bout de deux essais, j'étais prise de fatigue et je m'endormais immédiatement.

On pourrait penser quand je raconte les choses ainsi, que mes premières années à Jonathan et moi avaient été plus qu'heureuses, que nous avons grandi entouré de gens, mais ce n'était pas vraiment le cas. Nous ne sommes jamais sortis de chez nous. Nous étions cachés. Je pouvais compter sur mes dix doigts le nombre de fois que j'ai rencontré Remus et Peter. Sirius nous visitait constamment au départ avant de ne plus venir que rarement. Mis à part Dumbledore qui venait visiter de temps à autres, nous n'avons rencontré personne d'autres mon frère et moi si ce n'est nos grands-parents, une fois, à l'occasion de notre première anniversaire, le 31 Juillet. Je les ai aimais instantanément. Ils étaient tous les deux des occlumens et je me sentais en sécurité dans leurs bras. En particulier dans ceux de ma grand-mère, Dorea.

C'était la première et dernière fois que je les ai rencontrés.

Les trois mois suivants furent plutôt calme. James, Jonathan, Lily et moi vivions ensemble dans un charmant cottage avec pour seul compagnie notre elfe de maison, Mimi, et notre chat bougon Bilbo…D'ailleurs, j'ai été furieuse de constater que je me souvenais du Seigneur des anneaux dans les moindres détails, mais que je n'avais aucun indice sur les évènements de « Harry Potter ». Dans tous les cas, j'avais appris à aimer ma nouvelle vie, j'avais appris à aimer ma nouvelle famille, j'avais appris à aimer être Davina Potter.

Jusqu'au jour d'Halloween ou tout bascula.

* * *

 **Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez !**

 **Bisous,**

 **LS.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello tout le monde ! Je tiens à remercier elo-didie pour sa review.**

 **Voici le chapitre deux. Que voulez-vous que je dise ? Le monde de Harry Potter m'inspire.**

 **Encore une fois, je suis pas J.K Rowling et sur ce, bonne lecture !**

* * *

TOME I : Davina Potter et l'école de sorcellerie.

II

 _« Les êtres humains préfèrent souvent aller à leur perte que de changer leurs habitudes. »_

 _Léon Tolstoï_

Je sentis leurs paniques avant même qu'ils la réalisent.

-Lily ! Prends les enfants et va-t'en ! C'est lui ! Va-t'en ! Cours, je vais le retenir…

Je relevai la tête mais n'eut pas le temps de voir de quoi parler mon père que ma mère m'entraînait avec mon frère dans ses bras et courrait jusqu'à notre chambre. J'entendis un cri et ma mère poussa un sanglot.

-Mama ? Demandais-je avec mon vocabulaire réduit.

-Oh, Davina…

Elle posa ses lèvres sur mon front et me fit m'asseoir prêt de mon frère à qui je pris la main.

-Je vous aime…Quoiqu'il arrive, maman vous aime. Mes enfants…Je ne laisserais rien, ni personne vous faire du mal.

Je vis ma mère tentait toutes les sorties possibles, la cheminée, la fenêtre…lorsqu'elle échoua, elle barricada la porte de notre chambre avec des chaises et des boites dans l'effort futile de faire retarder l'inévitable. Quelqu'un arrivait, quelqu'un qui faisait peur à mes parents. Mon frère, dans sa naïveté d'enfant semblait incapable de lire l'atmosphère mais moi, je savais que quelque chose allait se produire. Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui allait se produire ? Quelque chose dans ma mémoire remua et je crus que mon crâne allait se fendre en deux sous la douleur que je ressentis. Je laissais échapper un cri d'orfraie sous la douleur, bien vite imité par mon frère.

-Davina, Jonathan, chut !

BOOM !

La porte de la chambre explosa et un homme portant une cape, entra. Je pouvais voir des cheveux blonds dépassaient de sa cape et à sa vue, ma mère ressentit une telle peur que je crus m'étouffer tant ses émotions étaient fortes.

Lily écarta les bras en s'interposant entre nous et l'intrus.

-Pas mes enfants, pas mes enfants, je vous en supplie…pas eux.

-Le problème, Mrs Potter…c'est qu'ils sont en travers de mon chemin, dit-il d'une voix égale.

L'homme parlait d'un ton poli mais ça ne m'empêchait pas d'être terrifiée par lui. Etait-ce ma propre peur ou celle que ma mère projetait, je n'en avais aucune idée.

-Non, pas mes enfants, je vous en supplie…Ayez pitié…Ayez pitié…Pas mes enfants ! Pas mes enfants ! Je vous en supplie…Je ferais ce que vous voudrez…

-Malheureusement, j'ai donné ma parole à l'un de mes sujets que je vous épargnerais Mrs Potter. Et je suis un homme de parole. En revanche, je n'ai rien promis au sujet de vos enfants.

Lily sanglotait et continuait de supplier cet homme pendant que mon frère et moi pleurions. Jonathan n'avait pas besoin de comprendre ce qui se passait pour réaliser que la situation était critique.

-Je vous en supplie…

\- Auf Wiedersehen, Mrs Potter. _Betäubt !_

Un jet de lumière rouge jaillit de la baguette de l'intrus et notre mère tomba raide sur le sol, ses supplications se turent mais nos cris à Jonathan et moi redoublèrent.

-MAMA !

-Alors, comme ça l'un de vous est prophétiser à être mon rival.

L'homme retira sa capuche et je fus stupéfaite de voir à quel point il était beau. Des traits anguleux, un nez aquilin et des yeux d'un bleu intense, j'étais stupéfaite qu'un homme si beau puisse vouloir du mal à ma famille. Mais beauté et bonté n'allaient pas de pair, et c'était une leçon que je n'oublierais jamais. Ma mère gisait par terre et je n'arrivais plus à sentir ses émotions, était-elle morte ? Je me mis à supplier Dieu qu'elle soit en vie, que ce jour ne soit pas son dernier jour.

L'homme dit quelques mots en Allemands que j'étais incapable de comprendre ou de ne serait-ce qu'entendre avec tout le bruit que Jonathan et moi faisions. Mon petit cœur d'enfant battait la chamade contre ma cage thoracique et je n'avais jamais eu aussi peur de ma vie. Je n'avais pas peur de la mort, j'ai déjà été morte, je savais que je n'avais rien à craindre. Mais ça ne voulait pas dire que je voulais mourir. Et encore moins perdre cette chance d'avoir une famille.

- _Avada Kedavra !_

Ces mots je les reconnaissais. Je ne me rappelais peut-être pas des évènements des livres Harry Potter, mais je me souvenais de suffisamment de choses pour savoir.

Un jet de lumière vert jaillit de la baguette pour se diriger vers Jonathan et je réagis d'instinct sans même y penser. Je m'interposais entre mon frère et le maléfice de la mort.

Le sorcier ouvrit de grands yeux et je sentis une douleur sans pareille brûlait mes organes, ravageait mon corps et mon esprit et puis plus rien.

La vie est drôle. Mes dernières pensées en tant qu'Adela Castellan avait été que j'aurais souhaité mourir héroïquement, en portant secours à un innocent. Que ma mort ne soit pas en vain. J'avais voulu laissé une trace derrière moi. Ne pas être oublié. Mais John Green a dit : « L'oubli est inévitable » et il avait raison. On nait, on meurt et c'est comme ça. Un jour, plus personne ne sera là pour se souvenir de qui que ce soit.

Adela Castellan, affaibli par le cancer et sans personne autour d'elle ne l'avait pas compris. Davina Potter l'avait compris à un an, alors qu'un homme adulte avait jeté un sort impardonnable à son frère parce que quelqu'un avait « prophétisé » les enfants Potter comme de potentiels rivaux.

Lorsque je rouvris les yeux, j'étais dans le noir complet.

J'étais choquée d'être toujours en vie. Je me mis en position assise difficilement avant de me mettre à brailler de toute la force de mes poumons. Je criais et hurlais, j'appelais mes parents, j'appelais Jon, j'appelais Sirius, mais personne ne me répondait.

Je ne savais pas où j'étais et j'étais terrifiée. J'avais froid, j'avais faim et mon corps me faisait mal.

-PETUNIA ! FAIS TAIRE LE MONSTRE ! Rugit une voix.

Sous le choc, je me tus immédiatement.

Des bruits de pas précipités retentirent au-dessus de moi et une porte s'ouvrit un peu plus loin, laissant enfin entré de la lumière dans la pièce…ou plutôt, le placard ou je me trouvais.

-Mama ?

-Ta mère est morte, petite morveuse, maintenant arrêtes de hurler ou tu vas réveiller mon Dudlinouchet !

La femme qui venait de parler ressemblait à une girafe. Elle avait une voix aigüe insupportable et ses émotions indiquait clairement qu'elle n'éprouvait que du dégout à ma vue. Et ma mère…ma magnifique mère. Les larmes commencèrent à couler sans même que je m'en rende compte. La femme s'en alla pendant que je continuai de pleurer. Et mon père ? Et mon frère ? Je pleurais encore et encore, pendant je ne sais combien de temps.

Apparemment, on ne peut pas échapper à son destin. Et mon destin était d'être orpheline.

Une fois à court de larmes, la fatigue m'emporta enfin dans un lourd sommeil. J'avais vu juste quand j'étais Adela…Mourir c'était facile. C'était vivre qui était le plus douloureux.

Lorsque je me réveillais, Pétunia me nourrit de mauvaise grâce et je rencontrais pour la première fois, mon cousin, Dudley et mon oncle, Vernon. Ce dernier me détesta dès le premier coup d'œil et félicita mon cousin lorsqu'il se mit à s'amuser à me frapper et à me pincer.

Dans ma première vie aussi, j'avais été orpheline. Je ne me souvenais pas de mes premiers parents, ni de mes premières années à l'orphelinat. Je n'ai jamais été adopté mais j'ai grandi dans plusieurs foyers d'accueils. Les familles étaient payées pour nous accueillir, mais pas pour nous aimer. Dès que quelque chose allait mal, j'étais là pour porter le blâme et être mise à la porte. J'ai connu six foyers d'accueils, tous contribuant à ma dépression. A treize ans, quand mon cancer fut diagnostiqué, j'ai été expédiée à l'hôpital pour enfant cancéreux dans un taxi et sans un au revoir.

Tout ça pour dire que le traitement des Dursley à mon égard était quelque chose auquel j'étais habituée.

Les premiers mois de ma vie chez les Dursley furent un calvaire. Mon empathie me faisait souffrir parce que je ressentais tellement de haine, de dégout et de peur à mon égard que je n'étais pas sûre de survivre bien longtemps avant que je me suicide sous le coup des émotions qui me bombardaient quotidiennement.

Lorsque j'ai eu trois ans, le calvaire empira.

Mon empathie est un pouvoir qui grandit avec moi. Quand je suis née, je n'arrivais à percevoir les émotions que de la personne qui me tenait. J'avais besoin d'un contact physique. Quelques mois plus tard, je n'en avais plus besoin. Je pouvais percevoir les émotions de mon entourage constamment, mais il fallait quand même une certaine proximité. Lorsque j'ai eu trois ans, j'ai commençais à projeter mes propres émotions.

Vernon a commencé à me frapper. Dudley a commencé à avoir peur de moi et réagissait en me frappant, lui aussi. Quant à Pétunia, elle a commencé à oublier de me nourrir.

J'étais enfermée dans mon placard constamment et je n'avais pas le droit d'adresser la parole à quiconque. J'ai au moins appris qu'en tant que Davina, je n'étais pas arachnophobe. C'était une bonne chose étant donné que les araignées étaient mes seuls compagnes.

J'ai également découvert que je possédais une mémoire eidétique lorsque chaque insultes, chaque coup, chaque pique, chaque mauvais regard que je recevais se gravaient dans ma mémoire pour me hanter jusque dans mon sommeil. Les Dursley ne voulaient pas de moi chez eux, ils avaient été parfaitement clairs. J'avais reçu le message.

La seule chose qui me permettait de tenir le coup était ma magie. Elle était là, je la sentais de plus en plus à mesure que le temps passait et elle me réconfortait dans mes moments de solitude. Je crois qu'elle a toujours été là. Même quand j'étais seule dans ma chambre d'hôpital avec seulement Bubble pour me tenir compagnie. A l'abri des regards, dans mon placard rempli d'araignées, je m'entraînais à maîtriser cette magie. Il m'en avait fallu du temps mais j'avais finalement appris à l'éviter des objets. Ma concentration était mauvaise et sans nourriture, je n'arrivais pas à léviter quelque chose plus de quelques secondes mais j'étais néanmoins fière de ce progrès.

A quatre ans, Pétunia a mis une poêle dans mes mains et m'a mise devant les fourneaux. Quand je faisais brûler quelque chose, je recevais un coup de poêle sur le crâne. Son plan avait fonctionné, j'avais vite appris à cuisiner.

A cinq ans, je commençais l'école.

L'école était un vrai havre de paix comparé à mon quotidien.

Je n'avais pas d'amis. Même si Dudley ne s'était pas efforcé d'éloigner tout le monde de moi, je n'étais pas sûre de vouloir me lier d'amitié avec des enfants. Je pouvais prétendre autant que je le voulais, et j'avais peut-être même réussi à me mentir à moi-même lorsque mes parents et mon frère étaient en vie…mais je n'étais pas une enfant. J'étais née avec l'esprit d'une fille de dix-sept ans. Techniquement, j'avais vingt-deux ans dorénavant.

L'école était un havre parce qu'il m'offrait un répit dans ma vie. Dudley avait peur de moi et il était facile à fuir. Ses parents, ne l'étaient pas. Mon premier acte lorsque je sortis enfin du 4 Privet Drive, fut de m'inscrire à la bibliothèque ou je lisais tout ce qui me tombait sous la main. Mon second acte fut de me faufiler dans la salle de musique pour y jouer du violon.

A l'école, j'étais dans l'incapacité d'imiter le niveau intellectuel de mes camarades et les professeurs ont vite appelé mon oncle et ma tante pour leur annoncé que j'étais une enfant beaucoup trop intelligente pour appartenir à cette classe. L'oncle Vernon leur a répondu en hurlant, de ne pas dire de bêtise avant de me battre jusqu'à ce que chaque parcelle de mon corps me fasse souffrir et que je sois dans l'incapacité de bouger. La tante Pétunia m'enferma pendant une semaine dans mon placard. L'école était toujours mon havre mais je me contentais après cet incident de répondre à deux questions à chaque test avant de laisser le reste vide et de m'entraîner à la calligraphie, ou à lire de nouveaux livres. J'avais été gauchère dans ma première vie. A présent, j'étais ambidextre.

Je devais cuisiner, faire le ménage, ne jamais paraître plus intelligente que Dudley, servir de punching-ball à mon oncle lorsqu'il était de mauvaise humeur…ou de bonne humeur et lorsque la tante Marge visitait, je me surprenais à trouver la vie à 4 Privet Drive presque agréable en son absence.

Lorsque j'avais envie d'abandonner, de tout laisser tomber, quand je me disais que cette vie ne valait rien, je repensais à cette citation de Stephen King : « Parfois, la seule façon de réussir, c'est de poursuivre même si le corps et l'esprit protestent. »

Et j'avais la magie.

Dès que j'avais un moment libre, je m'entraînais. J'apprenais l'Occlumencie en plus de m'entraîner à maîtriser mes pouvoirs.

Un jour je quitterais cet endroit. Je n'étais plus la petite Adela qui voulait une famille plus que tout. J'étais Davina. Je n'avais besoin de personne. Et j'avais eu une famille. Un souvenir que je chérirais toute ma vie.

* * *

 **Quelqu'un pourrait me donner une idée d'acteur pour le personnage de Tom ? Je n'ai pas envie de réutiliser Ben Barnes que j'utilise pour mon autre fic Rosemary Sage Potter et je ne suis pas sûre que Matt Bomer convienne.**

 **Dans tous les cas, dites-moi ce que vous en pensez ! Et si vous avez des suggestions, n'hésitez pas !**

 **Bisous,**

 **LS.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer : Le monde de Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas.**

 **Davina Potter - Emily DiDonato**

* * *

TOME I : Davina Potter et l'école de sorcellerie.

III

 _« Ce qu'on appelle la vie n'est qu'un bref épisode entre deux grands mystères qui n'en font en fait qu'un seul. »_

 _Bob Dylan_

Voire la tête de la bibliothécaire lorsque j'empruntais de gros livres censés être hors de ma compréhension était le point culminant de ma semaine. Ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'une fille de sept ans lisait _Guerre et Paix_. Je me réfugiais régulièrement dans le jardin des Dursley à l'abri des regards pour lire en paix jusqu'à ce que la tante Pétunia trouve un autre moyen de me tenir occupé.

La harpie n'aimait pas que j'ai du temps libre.

Après six ans de vie commune, j'avais appris à m'y faire. Mais je n'étais pas forcé d'aimer ça. Après avoir passé des années à ne rien dire et à accepter la façon dont les Dursley me traitaient, j'avais commencé à utiliser mon pouvoir sur eux sans vergogne. Chaque fois qu'ils se mettaient à hurler ou à vouloir me punir, je leur envoyais une puissante dose de léthargie qui les faisait s'endormir rapidement. Je le faisais tellement souvent que Pétunia était persuadée qu'elle était devenue anémique et que Vernon se surmenait trop. Pétunia était doué pour se trouver des excuses à elle et à sa famille.

J'avais appris l'art du pickpocket, à ouvrir n'importe quel verrou avec ou sans magie. J'avais réussi à créer un violon à partir des vieux jouets en bois de Dudley, mon plus grand accomplissement jusqu'ici et je m'entraînais à présent à la Legilimancie. Mon Occlumencie était bancale mais je continuais à m'entraîner tous les jours. J'arriverais peut-être à méditer plus facilement si je ne me faisais pas tout le temps interrompre par…

-OU EST LE MONSTRE ?!

Le monstre c'est moi.

Du moins, c'est comme ça que les Dursley m'appelaient. Si j'avais vraiment eu sept ans, j'aurais pu subir des dommages psychologiques irréversibles, mais heureusement pour mon psyché, j'étais plus âgé mentalement et plutôt saine d'esprit…la plupart du temps. Et puis, je ne ressemblais pas vraiment à un monstre, ça m'aidait. J'étais même vraiment belle. Ce n'était pas de l'arrogance, c'était un fait. J'avais un joli teint halé, de hautes pommettes qui rappelait la noblesse, un petit nez délicat, des lèvres pulpeuses, de grands yeux verts et une masse de cheveux bruns qui descendaient jusqu'au milieu de mon dos en d'élégantes boucles. Des cheveux bruns aux reflets cuivrés que Pétunia, dans sa jalousie, essayait de couper à la moindre occasion, sans aucun succès.

J'avais été jolie dans ma première vie…avant que la maladie ne me ravage complètement, ne laissant qu'une pâle coquille de la fille que j'avais été. Mais maintenant j'étais une vraie beauté. J'en aurais été fière si la jalousie de Pétunia n'était pas aussi irritante.

De temps à autres, elle me traînait jusque dans la salle de bain ou elle me rasait presque le crâne. La première fois qu'elle m'avait fait ça, c'était parce que quelqu'un m'avait complimenté dans la rue. Le lendemain, j'avais été soulagé de voir qu'ils avaient repoussé comme si de rien était, mais Pétunia me gifla de toute ses forces et recommença trois semaines plus tard.

Je rentrais dans la cuisine après avoir rangé le livre de la bibliothèque.

-Oui, tante Pétunia ?

Je savais que mon visage impassible l'agaçait au plus haut point. Je la regardais d'un air presque indifférent et elle détestait ça. Les Dursley, les trois sans exceptions, aimaient me voir souffrir. Je n'avais pas besoin de mon empathie pour le voir. Leurs expressions de joie lorsque j'avais faim, que j'étais fatigué et sur le point de m'évanouir étaient clair comme de l'eau de roche. Je ne sais pas à quel moment j'ai eu ce déclic qui m'a fait me servir de mes pouvoirs sur eux. Mais je ne le regrettais pas.

-Va faire à manger, Vernon a invité de potentiels clients à dîner ce soir.

Je m'exécutais sans même lui adresser une réponse.

Je me concentrais sur mes barrières mentales pour éloigner les émotions noires de Pétunia. Cette dernière était constamment en colère contre le monde entier, même lorsqu'elle ressentait de la joie, de la fierté et de l'amour pour son fils, elle gardait cette colère noire au fond d'elle comme si elle tenait à s'y accrocher.

Je retins un juron lorsque je fis éclabousser de l'eau sur moi.

-Fais attentions, idiote ! Tu n'es qu'une bonne à rien, pas étonnant, avec des parents comme les tiens !

Je sentis mes mains se crispaient sur le plan de travail et une fureur noire m'envahir. Cette sale bonne femme ne méritait pas de partager le même sang que ma mère. C'était elle, la bonne à rien.

Je me retournais lentement vers elle.

-Je t'interdis de parler de mes parents, Pétunia Dursley.

-Tu…

-La ferme !

Je sentis la terre tremblait légèrement sous mes pieds et la peur que Pétunia avait commencé à ressentir grimpa en flèche.

-Si je vous entends, toi ou ton gros lard de mari parler de cette manière de mes parents encore une fois, je jure devant Dieu que je vous le ferais regretter…Bonne chance pour le dîner, je vais aller faire un tour.

Et je la plantais là pour me diriger vers le parc de Magnolia Crescent. Je fis en sorte d'éviter Mrs Figg lorsque je la vis du coin de l'œil et d'ignorer les enfants du quartier qui m'observaient sans aucune subtilité.

J'étais un peu comme un mystère pour eux. Pétunia pouvait répandre autant de rumeurs à mon sujet qu'elle le souhaitait, je restais aux yeux de tous les voisins, une jolie petite fille qui avait perdu ses parents dans un tragique accident de voiture. C'était une erreur commune de se fier à l'apparence de quelqu'un. Je m'étais promis de ne jamais faire cette même erreur lorsque le plus bel homme que j'ai jamais vu avait tué ma mère sous mes yeux.

Je ne doutais pas une seconde que Vernon et Pétunia étaient au courant de la magie. Après tout, chaque fois que quelque chose d'étrange se produisait –comme la moumoute de mon professeur de maths qui devint bleu- leurs yeux se tournaient automatiquement vers moi.

Ça ne les empêcha pas de dire à tout le monde que mes parents s'étaient tués dans un accident de voiture, qu'ils étaient tous les deux saouls et sans emploi et que j'étais un poids inutile dans leurs finances.

Je les détestais. Je les détestais réellement. C'était une haine que je n'avais jamais ressenti dans mon ancienne vie. C'était nouveau et la violence de mes pensées me faisait peur. Le fait que j'étais persuadée de ma supériorité par rapport à eux me faisait peur aussi. Je ne voulais pas regarder les gens de haut pour la simple raison qu'ils étaient nés sans magie. Mais les Dursley étaient une exception à mes yeux. Parfois c'était trop dur de ne pas haïr ceux qui vous haïssent.

Lorsque j'arrivais au parc, je m'assis en tailleur à l'abri des regards derrière un vieil arbre centenaire et soufflais lourdement.

L'ennui avec la méditation, c'était que plus je tentais de ne pas penser à quelque chose, plus j'y pensais. Si j'avais eu réellement sept ans, j'aurais sans douter piquer une crise de colère, casser quelques objets avant d'abandonner tout espoir sous le coup de la frustration. Mais je n'avais pas vraiment sept ans. Ça ne voulait pas dire que c'était facile pour autant. J'avais l'impression que mes connaissances sur le monde de la magie étaient sérieusement limitées. Par exemple, je connaissais le principe de l'occlumencie mais pas les étapes pour l'apprendre. Et donc, au lieu de m'efforcer à ne penser à rien, au contraire, je me forçais à ne penser qu'à une chose. Me concentrer sur une seule chose. Une chose que seul moi connaissais. Une chose que moi seule reconnaissais. Créer un paysage mental en quelque sorte, comme Sherlock Holmes. J'avais d'abord pensé à utiliser l'hôpital ou j'avais passé mon adolescence en tant qu'Adela, mais j'ai finalement opté pour la maison de ma famille. Ma vraie famille, les Potter. Une chambre qui regroupait tous mes souvenirs en tant qu'Adela scellé sous clé. Une autre clé pour mes souvenirs les plus précieux, ceux que j'ai passés avec ma famille. Une autre chambre réservé pour toutes les fois où les Dursley m'avaient battu, rabaissé et affamé. J'avais encore beaucoup à organiser et des barrières à renforcer mais j'avais l'impression de tenir un bon début et j'en étais fière.

L'après-midi touchait à sa fin, mais je n'avais toujours pas envie de rentrer chez les Dursley. Les enfants du parc s'en allèrent en compagnie de leurs parents. Les adolescents se dirent au revoir. Les adultes suivraient sans doute bientôt. J'étais enfin, suffisamment seule pour me mettre à mon deuxième entraînement. Il commençait à faire légèrement froid, mais j'y étais habitué.

Je posais un assortiment de pierres en face de moi et me concentrait sur la première. Les pierres étaient plutôt légères. Je voulais d'abord complètement maîtriser la lévitation avant de m'entraîner à porter du lourd.

Je tendis une petite main devant moi et quelques secondes de concentration me suffirent pour faire s'élever la première pierre. La deuxième suivit rapidement. La troisième mit du temps à suivre. La quatrième m'obligea à utiliser ma seconde main.

Je maintenais ma magie pendant une minute entière avant de m'attaquer à la cinquième pierre. Elle trembla légèrement sur le sol avant de s'élever presque timidement rejoindre les autres.

Une brise me fit frissonner, brisant ma concentration. Les pierres tombèrent de façon pathétique devant moi.

-Mierda !

J'avais l'impression que les pierres se moquaient de moi et je laissais échapper un grognement.

Sous le coup de la colère je tendis une main et laissais échapper un puissant élan de magie. Les pierres sautèrent dans les airs à plusieurs mètres du sol, je relâchais immédiatement la pression et elles tombèrent sur mon crâne. Cette fois, j'en avais la preuve, ces maudites pierres se moquaient de moi. Je les fusillais du regard et elles prirent le feu.

Il me fallut un quart d'heure pour trouver la main.

Assise en tailleur, une main tendue vers moi, une dizaine de pierre flottait tout autour de moi. Je maintins cette position plusieurs secondes avant de tenter de faire bouger les pierres. Je leur fis faire des pirouettes, des bonds, des cercles. Je continuais cet exercice un bon moment avant de passer à autre chose. Je me relevais et cherchais autour de moi jusqu'à trouver un coin du parc ou les fleurs abondés. Je positionnés ma main au-dessus d'une fleur dont je ne connaissais pas le nom et qui n'avait pas encore éclot.

Je passais une demi-heure sur cette maudite fleur à tenter de la faire éclore sans succès. Je réussis par contre à la réduire en cendres, sans trop savoir comment. Je m'entraînais jusqu'à ce que je sentis mes forces commençaient à me quitter.

Il faisait dorénavant nuit, et le vent siffla plus fort.

Le froid ne me dérangeait pas plus que ça. J'avais passé des années sous oxygéné rendant ma peau glacé, alors sentir le froid venir de l'extérieur et non pas de l'intérieur de moi était une bénédiction à mes yeux.

Je m'allongeais sur le dos et croisais les mains sous ma tête.

Bientôt j'allais devoir me lever et affronter l'oncle Vernon qui avait sans doute entendu parler de ce qui s'était passé avec la tante Pétunia. Mais là, à ce moment précis, j'avais encore cette douce illusion d'être maîtresse de mon destin, je n'avais aucun soucis, ici, dans ce parc sous le ciel étoilé. Je pouvais presque me croire libre, même si je savais pertinemment que je ne l'étais pas.

Je me laissais penser un moment à ma famille. Je pensais souvent à eux. Je me disais souvent…que ferait ma mère à Pétunia si elle voyait la façon dont elle me traitait ? Que répondrait mon père si quelqu'un lui parlait de la façon dont les Durlsey me parlaient ? A quoi ressemblerait Jonathan s'il avait été en vie ? Penser à eux me faisait mal, mais j'accueillais cette douleur à bras grands ouverts parce qu'elle était la preuve qu'ils avaient existés. Que je n'ai pas tout inventé. Que j'avais réellement eu une famille.

* * *

 **J'espère que ça plaira !**

 **Bisous,**

 **LS**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer : Si le monde d'Harry Potter m'appartenait, ça se saurait.**

 **Davina Potter - Emily DiDonato**

* * *

IV

 _« Si l'on est différent, il est fatal qu'on soit seul. »_

 _Aldous Huxley_

-…Davina …Davina !

Je levais les yeux de mon recueil de poème pour croiser le regard mi- exaspéré, mi- résigné de mon professeur d'anglais.

-Oui, madame ?

-Peux-tu me répéter ce que je viens de dire ?

- _La belle au bois au bois dormant_ est un des contes les plus populaires retranscrits par l'homme de lettres français Charles Perrault. Originaire du poème italien _Soleil, Lune et Talia_ , lui-même reprit de la composition en prose anonyme _Perceforest_ , une chronique de la Grande-Bretagne, le roman relie la tradition des romans d'Alexandre à celle des grands romans arthuriens.

La pauvre institutrice soupira mais n'insista pas. Elle retourna à son cours pendant que je retournais à mes poèmes.

Je n'étais pas une vraie fane de poésie, mais certains poèmes avaient cette capacité à toucher une partie de mon âme malgré toute ma bonne volonté pour ne pas me laisser attendrir... Dans tous les cas, c'était mieux que d'écouter les mioches lire un des contes que je détestais le plus. Je me fichais complètement que Philippe et Aurore étaient destinés à se marier, la princesse était endormi et quasiment morte quand le prince était venu embrasser sans autorisation le joli cadavre. Mais je me retins de commenter à voix haute. Pauvre Mrs Dune avait reçu pas mal de complainte à cause de moi lorsque j'ai émis l'hypothèse que le prince de Blanche-Neige était nécrophile, réduisant à néant l'innocence de mes pauvres petits camarades.

La fin des cours arriva enfin et tous les enfants sortirent en courant en criant comme à leur habitude. Une chance que mon Occlumencie s'était amélioré, ou j'aurais sans doute perdu mon calme il y a bien longtemps et leur aurait hurlé des insanités.

-Davina ?

-Oui, Mrs Dune ?

C'était une jolie femme d'une trentaine d'année aux cheveux châtain et aux yeux bruns. C'était une de mes institutrices préférés…Ce n'était pas vraiment difficile, elle n'avait aucune concurrence, tous les autres étaient des crétins.

Elle s'assit presque timidement sur la table à côté de la mienne.

-Est-ce que ça t'arrive de te sentir un peu seule ? Un peu…différente de tes camarades ?

-Mrs Dune, je suis différente.

-Non, tu ne l'es pas. Tu es complètement normale quoique tu aies pu enten…

-Je n'ai pas dit que j'étais bizarre, juste différente.

Je penchais la tête et lui offrit un petit sourire poli.

-Il n'y a pas de mal à être différent.

Mrs Dune hocha la tête frénétiquement.

-Oui, bien sûr ! Bien sûr, qu'il n'y a rien de mal…je voulais juste…je voulais juste m'assurer que tu ne te sentais pas trop seule…

-Pas vraiment. Il ne me reste qu'un an de primaire avant d'aller au collège, je ne me sens pas particulièrement dans le besoin de me trouver des amis. Et je suis plus à l'aise avec les livres et mon violon de toute façon…

Je me demandais vaguement pourquoi cet intérêt soudain à mon égard avant de réaliser qu'il y avait un moyen plutôt facile de le découvrir.

Je ne sais pas si c'est le fait que j'ai passé une décennie à travailler mon esprit plus que tout le reste ou que j'étais juste naturellement douée mais j'avais découvert un certain talent pour la Legilimancie. Je m'entraînais sur Dudley à mes heures perdues quand je ne peaufinais pas mes autres pouvoirs, que je n'étais en train de lire, ou que je ne faisais pas mes nombreuses corvées. Je n'arrivais pas encore à utiliser la compulsion pour pouvoir me débarrasser de ces maudites corvées mais j'étais certaine d'y arrivé avant mon onzième anniversaire.

Parfois, je me demandais si je ne devenais pas doucement mais sûrement une sociopathe…après tout, je ne voyais absolument aucun problème à utiliser mes pouvoirs sur les Dursley et ma gentille institutrice…

Je plongeais mon regard dans celui de Patricia Dune et cherchait dans sa pupille, la connexion qui menait à son esprit. J'étais à deux doigts de pénétrer dans sa tête quand elle ouvrit la bouche.

-Je comprends, c'est commun pour les gens comme toi…

-Les gens comme moi ? Je demande distraite.

-Oui, tu sais…les gens particuliers qui…qui…

Je pénétrais dans son esprit le plus délicatement possible… Après tout, la première fois que j'étais entré dans celui de Dudley, il avait souffert d'une migraine pendant deux semaines.

L'esprit était la chose la plus fascinante qu'il m'est était donné d'expérimenter. Presque autant que la réincarnation, quoique rien ne saurait battre cette expérience-là.

Je pouvais voir les souvenirs en surface de mon professeur, ses souvenirs anciens oubliés étaient au fond et ceux qu'elle chérissait était à portée de main, de même que ses pires souvenirs. Ce n'était pas un labyrinthe à proprement parlé mais il fallait quand même savoir y naviguer.

Patricia Dune, trente-deux ans, divorcée après avoir trouvé son mari en train de la tromper avec sa meilleure amie. Elle était en relation avec un psychologue âgé de douze ans de plus qu'elle. Elle se sentait inférieure à sa petite sœur plus jolie qu'elle et me détestait d'être aussi belle. Elle était persuadée que j'étais autiste après avoir parlé de moi avec son petit-ami et s'accrochait à cette idée parce que l'idée que je sois aussi _parfaite_ lui était insupportable.

Après cette instructive intrusion, je sortis de son esprit et clignais des yeux pendant quelques secondes pour me réajuster.

-Je suis désolé, Mrs Dune mais je dois y aller. J'ai des corvées à faire et j'aimerais pratiquer mon violon. Au revoir.

Je filais de la classe rapidement après ça. Finalement, sociopathe ou pas, il était hors de question que je cesse d'utiliser la Legilimancie. Ce don m'était très utile.

Avant de rentrer chez les Dursley, je passais à la bibliothèque empruntait des livres de psychologies. Dans une autre vie, une ou Adela Castellan n'était pas une des nombreuses victimes du cancer, elle aurait étudié la psychologie,. Rien ne m'empêchait d'accomplir ce rêve en tant que Davina.

Une fois rentré chez les Dursley, je nettoyais la maison de fond en comble et tondait le gazon du jardin. Le tout me prit près de deux heures. Je pris une douche bien mérité avant de me réfugié dans mon placard, à l'abri des regards noirs de Pétunia et des rires gras de Dudley.

Un placard n'était pas un endroit pour un enfant. Je le savais d'un point de vue intellectuel, mais je trouvais l'endroit presque réconfortant. A l'aide de ma magie, je n'étais plus dans le noir, je pouvais créer des sphères de lumières blanches flottantes. J'avais appris à faire disparaitre les araignées, et j'avais métamorphosés deux planches en bois en un oreiller et une couverture.

Je jouais pendant quelques minutes River flows in you, la mélodie m'ayant toujours détendu, avant de m'attaquer aux livres de psychologie. J'avais une affinité particulière avec la magie de l'esprit et si je voulais épandre mes pouvoirs, il me fallait mieux comprendre la psyché.

Les jours passèrent et se transformèrent en mois rapidement. J'avais ma routine, j'avais mes plans, j'avais mes projets et j'avançais peut-être doucement mais au moins j'avançais.

Physiquement je n'avais pas énormément changé. J'avais peut-être embelli…Les garçons du collège, que Dudley ne fut pas assez stupide pour essayer d'intimider, me suivaient du regard chaque fois que je passais, malgré les vêtements trop grands que je portais. A dix ans, j'étais toujours petite de taille avec de grands yeux, une jolie bouche pulpeuse et des pommettes rappelant la noblesse. Mes cheveux descendaient jusqu'à ma taille dorénavant et avaient pris du volume.

Mentalement, je n'avais pas l'impression d'avoir changé, mais je n'étais pas la meilleure des juges pour pouvoir le dire. Peut-être étais-je devenu plus froide qu'avant…J'avais perdu ma naïveté il y a bien longtemps, après tout. Je n'avais pas cette innocence qui caractérisait les enfants. La preuve la plus saisissante était sans doute ma cicatrice en forme d'éclair gravé sur mon ventre. Pour une obscure raison, cette cicatrice remuait quelque chose dans ma mémoire mais je n'avais aucune idée de ce que ça pouvait être. J'avais également d'autres cicatrices qui étaient plus d'ordres émotionnelles et psychologiques, mais rien de visible à l'œil nu, juste cette bonne vielle douleur qui rend parfois difficile de ne serait-ce que respirer.

Lorsque l'été arriva, je commençais à tenter de métamorphoser les vêtements de Dudley. Mon premier essai fut un désastre monumental, j'ai malencontreusement brûlé un jean et faillit brûler 4 Privet Drive. Je restais enfermé dans mon placard pendant une semaine sans nourriture. Je serais sans doute morte de faim si je n'avais pas appris à déverrouiller la porte de mon placard pour pouvoir voler de la nourriture.

Mes deuxièmes, troisièmes et quatrièmes essais ne furent pas très brillants, non plus.

Malgré tous mes essais, je ne réussis jamais à modifier mes jeans. Je réussi par contre à les rapetisser pour être un peu plus à ma taille –quoique toujours un peu baggy- ce que je considérais être une victoire. Je réussi également à transformer les horribles vieux pulls de Dudley en débardeur à ma taille ce dont j'étais fière.

Chaque fois que Pétunia ouvrait la bouche pour dire quelque chose à ce sujet, je lui envoyais une énorme dose de léthargie pour qu'elle aille faire une sieste.

Vernon et Dudley –bénit soit leur imbécilité- n'avaient rien remarqué.

Le onzième anniversaire de Dudley fut un désastre complet. N'ayant personne à qui me refourguer et ne me faisant pas confiance pour ne pas brûler la maison –encore- les Dursley furent obligés de m'emmener avec eux. Je fus donc obligée de supporter les yeux amoureux de Piers Polkins, le meilleur ami de Dudley, et de m'ennuyer au zoo comme si je n'avais rien de mieux à faire.

Sans trop savoir comment, j'ai découvert que j'étais fourchelang, libéré tous les serpents de leurs cages en faisant disparaitre les vitres, j'ai potentiellement traumatisé Dudley et Piers et je me retrouvais enfermée dans mon placard pendant deux semaines. Oh…Et j'avais également gagné un soupirant/stalker/compagnon qui s'était invité (m'avait suivi contre mon gré, plutôt) avec moi. Une vipère aspic du nom de Silas qui avait appartenu à un sorcier marocain et qui avait atterrit en Angleterre par je ne sais quel moyen.

Les deux semaines dans mon placard furent des vacances de mon point de vue. Je m'entraînais à la magie le jour, volais de la nourriture la nuit et dormais quand bon me semblait. Je ne voyais pas vraiment la punition dans tout ça. Après tout, je n'avais pas de corvées et je n'étais pas forcée de supporter la vue repoussante de mon oncle et de mon cousin tous les jours.

Et puis aussi triste que ça puisse paraître, Silas était un bon compagnon. Ça faisait du bien d'avoir quelqu'un avec qui parler. Il était encore jeune et suffisamment petit pour s'enrouler autour de mon avant-bras ou de mon cou pour se dissimuler. C'était un dragueur invétéré, il était persuadé d'être un prédateur féroce et me faisait rire, quelque chose que je n'avais pas fait depuis…trop longtemps. Il avait aussi quelques connaissances très utiles sur la magie.

Lorsque je sortis de mon placard, je repris ma vie d'esclave comme si rien ne s'était passé. Comme si rien n'allait jamais changé pour moi.

J'étais en train de servir ses œufs brouillés au vieux morse qui me servait d'oncle lorsque la sonnette retentit.

-Va voir qui c'est, grogna Vernon.

Je m'exécutais sans même lui répondre. Je portais ce jour-là, un t-shirt trop large qui avait appartenu à Dudley et qui m'arrivait presque jusqu'aux genoux, c'était ce que je portais lorsque je devais me salir en faisant mes corvées. Je portais également des leggins noires que j'avais réussis à métamorphoser. Mes cheveux étaient attachés en une haute queue de cheval et je marchais pied-nu.

Lorsque j'ouvris la porte…Toutes mes barrières mentales s'effondrèrent à la vue de mon défunt père.

-Davina ?

* * *

 **R & R**

 **Bises,**

 **LS.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer : Harry Potter ne m'appartient toujours pas.**

 **Davina Potter - Emily DiDonato**

* * *

V

 _« La souffrance exige d'être ressentit »_

 _John Green_

-Papa ?

-Davina, tu m'as tellement manqué…

Je sentis mes genoux trembler et je dus me raccrocher à la porte pour ne pas tomber. J'avais l'impression que mon crâne voulait se fendre en deux et que toutes mes barrières mentales soigneusement érigées et peaufinés depuis plus de dix ans venaient de se briser en mille morceaux. Quant à mon cœur, j'avais l'impression qu'il saignait.

-Non, non, non, non. C'est impossible, mon père est mort ! Criais-je.

Je m'éloignais de l'imposteur à reculons et trébuchais.

Même par terre, je tentais de mettre le plus de distance possible entre moi et l'homme qui ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau à mon père. Je sentis mes yeux me picotaient et je gémis lorsqu'il tendit une main hésitante vers moi.

-Non, Davina. Non, je ne suis pas mort. Je vais bien, maman aussi et Jon aussi.

-Mais…

-Les Dursley ne t'ont rien dit ?

-Me dire quoi ?!

-Ils ne t'ont vraiment rien dit ?

-ME DIRE QUOI ?! Que mes parents sont morts dans un accident de voiture ? Ils l'ont fait. Mais…mais ça n'a pas de sens. J'ai vu ma mère mourir, vous ne pouvez pas être mon père, c'est impossible. C'est impossible. Impossible.

Le bruit encouragea les Dursley à venir voir ce qui se passait.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais le monstre ?! Tu n'as pas encore fait la vaisselle !

Vernon faillit s'étrangler lorsqu'il vit James Potter tournait des yeux furieux contre lui et Pétunia laissa échapper une exclamation suraiguë avant de s'efforcer d'éloigner son fils, sans succès. Ce dernier voulait à tout prix voir le spectacle.

-Nous vous avons confié notre fille pour qu'elle ait une chance de vivre une vie normale même sans magie et vous lui avez dit que nous étions morts ! S'écria James Potter.

Confié ?

Ce mot résonna dans ma tête pendant que je regardais la scène comme dans une transe.

Apparemment James et Lily Potter étaient en vie, tout comme mon frère. La seule raison pour laquelle j'étais chez les Dursley et pas avec eux, c'est parce qu'après que Grindelwald ait attaqué, ils nous ont emmené Jon et moi à l'hôpital ou les médicomage avaient décrétés que j'étais une cracmol sans la moindre trace de magie. James et Lily m'avaient _confiés_ aux Dursley pour que je puisse vivre une vie _normale_ sans me sentir jalouse ou mise à l'écart de mon célèbre frère capable de magie et de plus de pouvoir que quiconque l'aurait imaginé…Après tout, il avait vaincu le mage noir qui terrorisait la communauté des sorciers alors qu'il n'était qu'un bébé…

C'est alors que James criait ce qui s'était passé aux Dursley que je sentis mon cœur devenir de glace. Je me relevais lentement pour tenir sur mes deux jambes.

Lorsque James se mit à hurler qu'ils avaient passé dix ans à payer les Dursley pour qu'ils prennent soin de moi et qu'ils devaient les prévenir si je présentais des signes de magie que Pétunia ouvrit la bouche pour la première fois.

-Et si vous et ma chère sœur l'avaient visité ne serait-ce qu'une fois, elle aurait su la vérité il y a longtemps !

Ca cloua le bec à James mais pas à moi.

-Quelle vérité ? Demandais-je froidement.

Quoi d'autre m'avaient-ils cachés ?

Toutes les têtes se retournèrent vers moi.

-Retournes dans ton placard, toi ! Cria Vernon.

-Placard ? Quel placard, espèce de sale monstre !

James se tourna vers Pétunia d'un air enragé.

-Si ç'a avait été toi, Lily et moi aurions pris soin de ton fils comme s'il était le nôtre et c'est comme ça que toi et ton gros lard de mari traitez notre fille ?!

-La différence, c'est que je n'aurais jamais abandonné mon fils !

Il se sentait coupable. Dieu, qu'il se sentait coupable, je pouvais le sentir jusque dans mes os que James Potter se sentait coupable. Mais malgré tout, il restait persuadé d'avoir eu raison de faire ce qu'il a fait. Quant à Pétunia, elle était persuadée que tout ce que j'avais subit était mérité. Toutes ces années, elle avait voulu punir sa sœur à travers moi.

Après une heure ou les adultes passèrent leurs nerfs à hurler, James et moi furent enfin seuls dans la cuisine. Je le regardais sans cligner des yeux de mon regard impassible jusqu'à ce qu'il gigote inconfortablement sur son siège.

-Davina, tu es une sorcière.

-Je sais.

-Oh…tu sais. C'est bien, c'est très bien.

-Ou est ma mère ?

La dernière fois que je l'avais vu, Lily Potter avait supplié de façon presque hystérique le mage noir de nous épargner mon frère et moi. Comment cette même femme avait pu me condamner à cette vie ?

-Elle…elle voulait venir, mais elle était occupé à Poudlard, elle est professeur d'études des moldue…elle…elle regrette de ne pas avoir pu venir.

-Je suis certaine que c'est le cas, dis-je sarcastique. Qui au monde voudrait manquer une occasion de revoir Pétunia Dursley ?

James déglutit. Je pouvais sentir qu'il était mal à l'aise, il était même terriblement mal à l'aise et même si je sentais qu'au fond, il m'aimait, il avait néanmoins cette envie de s'enfuir comme un lâche plutôt que de m'affronter.

-Pourquoi vous avez fait ça ?

-C'était pour ton bien, ton frère…Jon est spéciale…Il est célèbre vois-tu, pour nous avoir débarrassé de Grindelwald. Il ne peut même pas aller au chemin de traverse sans qu'il y ait un troupeau de gens qui veulent le voir et lui serrer la main. Nous ne voulions pas que tu vives comme ça…Nous voulions que tu ais une chance de survivre dans le monde des moldue. Quand les médicomages ont annoncé que tu étais une cracmol, le professeur Dumbledore a suggéré que nous t'envoyons ici. Si nous avions su…

Je restais silencieuse et le regardais sans broncher. J'avais cru connaitre la douleur, j'avais cru connaitre la solitude, j'avais cru connaître la cruauté de la vie et que j'étais différente des enfants que je côtoyais à l'école que j'ai regardé de haut parce que je me croyais au-dessus de leur naïveté… Je réalisais finalement que je n'étais qu'une idiote, en fin de compte.

-Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici, Mr Potter. Vous n'êtes pas venu me ramener chez vous, alors je ne comprends vraiment pas ce que vous voulez, dis-je d'un ton neutre.

S'il avait voulu m'emmener loin d'ici, il l'aurait déjà fait. Il n'avait aucune intention de m'emmener avec lui.

-Ne m'appelle pas Mr Potter, Davina. Je suis ton père…

Je ne réagis pas.

-Je me suis porté volontaire pour te ramener ta lettre.

Il mentait.

-C'est ta lettre d'admission pour l'école Poudlard, c'est comme ça que nous avons compris que tu étais une sorcière. Je me disais qu'on pourrait aller faire tes achats d'école, ensemble ?

Il en avait envie autant que moi, c'est-à-dire pas du tout.

-Je crois que vous devriez vous en aller, Mr Potter…

-Davina…

-J'ai passé dix ans à faire mon deuil de vous et de votre famille, Mr Potter. Les Dursley pouvaient me répéter que vous n'étiez que des ivrognes bons à rien qui se sont tué bêtement des centaines de fois…

-C'est faux !

-Bien sûr que c'est faux. J'ai toujours su que c'était faux…La vérité est pire. Mes parents étaient en vie et parfaitement à l'aise financièrement mais ont préféré me refourgué à une famille qui me haïssait parce que c'était plus facile pour eux…Laissez-moi ma lettre. Je me débrouillerais toute seule.

-Davina…

-Allez-vous en, Mr Potter, dis-je d'un ton calme. J'aimerais retourner dans mon placard pour être en paix.

James se leva lentement comme s'il n'était pas sûr de la marche à suivre. Avant de partir, il me remit ma lettre et une clé de la banque Gringottes ou se trouvait apparemment mon héritage laissé par ma grand-mère Dorea. Il m'indiqua le chemin et m'offrit de payer tous mes achats, ce que j'acceptais d'un ton neutre. Il menaça enfin les Dursley de revenir les transformer en insectes s'ils ne commençaient pas à me traiter un peu mieux. Il fit en sorte que j'ai la seconde chambre de Dudley et que je n'ai plus une seule corvée à faire.

Lorsqu'il s'en alla enfin, Vernon se tourna vers moi avec une lueur malicieuse dans le regard.

-Alors comme ça le monstre croit qu'il a ga…

Je ne le laissais pas terminer que je tendis une main face à moi et les trois Dursley se retrouvèrent plaqué contre les murs hideux de leur salon. C'était quelque chose que je n'avais jamais fait mais la colère était une puissante émotion que j'avais en réserve et qui servait d'un très bon motivant.

Je serrais légèrement mon poing et les vis portaient leurs mains à leur cou de manière presque détachée. Je ne ressentais rien. Aucune pitié, aucune clémence, aucun scrupule à utiliser mes pouvoirs sur eux.

-Vous croyez réellement que je n'étais pas au courant pour la magie ? Vous croyez réellement que vous réussiriez à _dompter le monstre ?_ Vous me dégoutez autant que les gens qui prétendent être mes parents.

Je relâchais Dudley, le premier.

-Dégages Dudlinouchet, j'ai à parler avec tes parents.

Le gros garçon s'enfuit dans sa chambre sans demander son reste.

-Aujourd'hui, j'irais dormir dans la seconde chambre de Dudley. Demain, j'irais à Londres et je ne reviendrais jamais. Vous mériteriez que je passe ce dernier été à vous torturer mais je n'ai plus de temps à perdre avec vous. Ne m'adressez pas la parole et ne m'approchez pas ou je pourrais changer d'avis et faire de vous mes cobayes.

 **-Tu es sûre que tu ne veux pas que je les morde, princesssse** **?** Demanda Silas en sortant sa tête de sous mon t-shirt.

 **-Peut-être dans quelques années quand tous les indices ne me pointeront plus du doigt** , sifflais-je.

 **-C'est toi, le boss.**

Sous les regards horrifiés de Vernon et de Pétunia, j'embrassais la tête de mon serpent qui serra affectueusement mon cou en guise de réponse.

Je serrais une dernière fois mon poing avant de les laisser tomber par terre pour qu'ils puissent reprendre leurs souffles.

Je sentais leur peur me parvenir et je retins un sourire. J'aurais dû les tuer quand j'étais plus jeune et que personne ne m'aurait soupçonné. Quoique, j'aurais pu être renvoyé chez les Potter, et ça, c'était hors de question. Je métamorphosais un vieux porte-monnaie déchiré de Dudley en sac ou je rangeais le peu d'affaire que je possédais. Je pris mon violon, mon oreiller et ma couverture jusqu'à la chambre de Dudley ou je fis disparaitre tous les jouets cassés sans ménagement. Après ça, je m'assis en tailleur pour reconstruire mes barrières d'Occlumencie.

J'enfouis mes souvenirs des Potter et des Dursley dans la même salle que je scellais fortement. Je rebattis tout depuis le début, réévaluais ma situation et mon paysage mental, je visionnais ce qui c'était passé lorsque j'ai confronté les Dursley et comment ma colère avait rendu la magie plus facilement accessible. Mes émotions servaient comme de carburant, m'offrant des possibilités que je n'avais jamais imaginé…Comme quoi les Potter et les Dursley m'avaient servi au moins à une chose.

Grâce à eux, j'allais devenir plus puissante que je ne l'aurais jamais été sans cette souffrance agonisante.

Je n'oublierais jamais cette trahison. Elle était après tout devenue ma meilleure arme.

* * *

 **R & R !**

 **Bises,**

 **LS.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello, comme je n'ai pas l'impression que cette fanfiction ait de lecteurs mis à part les âmes errantes qui passent par hasard, je pense faire une pause dessus et me concentrer sur d'autres projets. Si jamais ça changeait, je serais plus que ravie de la reprendre. J'aime beaucoup Davina et j'aime écrire de son point de vue. Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez.**

 **Disclaimer : Je ne me suis pas réveillé dans la peau de J.K Rowling, donc Harry Potter ne m'appartient toujours pas.**

 **Davina Potter - Emily DiDonato**

* * *

VI

 _« Tout le succès d'une opération réside dans sa préparation. »_

 _Sun Tzu_

Je volais aux Dursley, près trois cents livres sterling pour me rendre à Londres ce matin-là. Le soleil était haut dans le ciel et caressait mes bras nu pour la première fois depuis un bon moment. Je portais un débardeur, un jean baggy et un sac à dos. J'avais dû me débarrasser de mon violon qui prenait trop de place et que j'avais métamorphosais en casquette. Si j'avais suffisamment d'argent à la banque, je comptais bien m'acheter tout une garde-robe à la première occasion. Je pouvais toujours travailler plus tard. Et je n'avais pas honte d'admettre que j'étais plutôt vaniteuse.

Il me fallut un bon moment avant de trouver le chaudron baveur qui servait de passage jusqu'au chemin de traverse. Et encore, c'était uniquement grâce à un drôle de personnage qui portait une cape violette et un chapeau haut de forme me rappelant le chapelier fou.

-Bonjours, fis-je au barman. J'aimerais passer de l'autre côté, pourriez-vous m'aider ?

-Bien sûr ! Je m'appelle Tom. Ou sont tes parents ?

-Morts.

Tom perdit son sourire tandis que le mien s'agrandissait. J'aimais choquer les gens. Mes parents n'étaient pas techniquement morts, mais c'était tout comme.

Il sortit sa baguette que j'observais avec intérêt et tapota la brique d'un mur pour me faire passer.

-Merci, monsieur.

-De rien, si tu as besoin de quoique ce soit…

-Je viendrais vous voir. Merci.

Je lui offris mon sourire d'ange avant de porter mon regard sur le chemin de traverse. L'endroit était magique, il n'y avait pas d'autre mot pour le décrire. Hauts en couleurs, mes yeux se portèrent sur les étalages d'ingrédients de potions, sur la ménagerie magique, sur des magasins de chaudron, des librairies étalant de vieux grimoires poussiéreux. Je cachais ma fascination derrière un masque d'indifférence avant de me diriger vers le plus grand bâtiment blanc, la banque Gringottes.

Je pénétrais dans l'enceinte de la banque en masquant mon hésitation derrière un masque de confiance inébranlable. Les gobelins étaient tels que je les imaginais bien que je n'en ai jamais vu de ma vie. C'était des petites créatures aux longues oreilles, avec de longs doigts fins et une grosse tête. Leurs yeux étaient dépourvus de blanc et il y brillait une lueur maligne. Je me dirigeais vers un guichetier libre et raclais ma gorge pour attirer son attention. Il m'ignora et continua à compter son or sans même daigner me donner une excuse.

-Excusez-moi, on m'a remis une clé. C'est apparemment l'héritage que m'a laissé ma grand-mère…

Toujours rien. Ne me sentant pas particulièrement patiente ce jour-là, je cognais mon poing contre le bureau du satané gobelin et lui offrit mon plus beau sourire.

-Vous n'avez pas dû m'entendre, ce n'est pas bien grave je vais me répéter. J'ai une clé, apparemment j'ai hérité d'un coffre ici, soit vous m'y accompagner, soit je vous lance un duel duquel vous ne ressortirez pas sans séquelles. Vous avez le choix, je ne suis pas difficile.

Je sentis quelqu'un derrière moi toussotait pour dissimuler un rire, mais je fis semblant de ne pas l'entendre.

Le gobelin sourit d'un air mi- amusé, mi- carnassier et pris ma clé des mains.

-Clé du coffre, numéro 317. Gripsec ! Appela-t-il.

Un autre gobelin apparut presque aussitôt.

-Accompagnez cette charmante demoiselle jusqu'à son coffre. Miss… ?

Je rêvais ou j'étais en train de me faire draguer par un gobelin ? Apparemment, la soif de sang les excitaint…Qui l'eut cru ?

\- Potter. Ma grand-mère était Dorea Potter…

-Née Black. Oui, nous attendions votre visite, miss Potter. Elle nous avait prévenu que ce jour viendrait et vous a laissé une lettre dans sa chambre forte.

Je fronçais les sourcils et me retournais pour suivre Gripsec lorsque je me heurtais à un homme. Je relevais les yeux pour croiser le regard bleu de l'homme le plus beau qu'il m'ait été donné de voir. Encore plus beau que Grindelwald. Il était brun, grand et fin, et un sourire amusé était dessiné sur ses lèvres. Elle n'avait jamais vu d'yeux bleus aussi perçants.

Je sentis son attaque sur mes barrières mentales et le repoussais immédiatement de toutes mes forces. Il haussa un sourcil, impressionné.

-Excusez-moi, dis-je d'un ton peu impressionné. Ce n'est pas poli d'essayer d'envahir l'esprit des gens. Ça vous arrive souvent de violer l'esprit d'enfants ?

L'inconnu haussa les épaules d'un air indifférent.

-Seulement quand ces enfants profèrent des menaces à voix haute, et en public.

Je lui offris un sourire hypocrite avant de faire signe à Gripsec de m'emmener. J'aurais juré que les gobelins avaient suivi la scène avec avidité. Ces créatures aimaient la violence, ça sautait aux yeux.

Gripsec me fit monter sur une barque qui me fit penser aux manèges de fêtes foraines et me présenta le coffre de ma grand-mère.

La porte qui menait à elle était gigantesque et je pouvais sentir la magie étrangère en émanait.

-Si quelqu'un d'autre qu'un gobelin essayait d'ouvrir ces portes, il se ferait aspirer et resterait enfermer à l'intérieur.

-Fascinant, dis-je en caressant légèrement la porte.

La magie était invisible à l'œil nu, mais elle était présente. Je pouvais la sentir.

La chambre forte était remplie d'or, mais pas seulement. Il y avait également des étagères rempli de vieux livres, des robes de sorcières élégantes faites de velours ou de soie, des corsets, des bijoux, des dagues et enfin une malle noir ou était engravé en argent, les initiales D.V.B ou était posé une lettre. Je me dirigeais vers cette lettre et m'assit sur la malle pour pouvoir la lire.

 _Ma chère petite-fille,_

 _Si tu lis cette lettre, c'est que je suis morte et que mon rituel a fonctionné. J'en suis heureuse. Je ne t'ai rencontré qu'une fois, mais je t'ai tout de suite aimé, ma petite Davina. Quoique tu sois devenue, quoique tu deviendras, saches que je suis extrêmement fière de toi. Une prophétie a été réalisée peu avant ta naissance à toi et à ton frère. Je n'en connais pas les mots exacts mais elle disait qu'un enfant capable de vaincre Grindelwald viendrait au monde à la fin du septième mois. Mais que ce jour-là naîtra également un enfant au cœur noir, capable de mettre en péril l'enfant sauveur. Je savais que quoique propose Dumbledore pour vous protégez toi et Jonathan, ça ne suffirait pas. Charlus et moi avons donc exécutés un rituel pour vous protégez quoi qu'il arrive. Si je suis morte, c'est pour te donner une chance. Je n'en ai pas parlé à mon idiot de fils. J'aime James plus que tout au monde mais il a l'esprit trop étroit pour ne serait-ce qu'envisager la magie noire en cas de recours. J'ai confié à mon mari le soin de déposer cette lettre, comme il m'a confié le soin de déposer sa lettre si jamais Jonathan était l'enfant de la prophétie. Quoiqu'il en soit, je veux que tu saches une chose. Je t'aime et ton grand-père t'aime aussi. Tes parents t'aiment également. N'aies pas peur de la magie noire mais ne t'y perds pas non plus. Deviens une grande sorcière, ne discrimine pas et prends soin de toi. Tu es l'enfant de la prophétie, Davina et un grand destin t'attend, quoique soit le camp que tu choisi. La lumière, les ténèbres, tout ça n'a aucune importance. C'est l'amour la plus grande force de toute._

 _Je t'aime Davina, ne l'oublies jamais._

 _Mon seul regret sera de ne pas être là pour te voir grandir et devenir une magnifique femme._

 _Ta grand-mère_

 _Dorea Violette Black-Potter._

Je sentis quelques larmes m'échappaient que je m'empressais d'essuyer. Je rangeais la lettre dans une poche de mon jean et me relevais.

Je me fis la promesse de devenir une sorcière dont ma grand-mère aurait été fière.

Je décidais de prendre la vielle malle de ma grand-mère au lien d'en acheter une neuve. C'était une malle qui ne reconnaissait qu'un seul propriétaire. A la mort de ma grand-mère, j'étais devenu cette propriétaire. Elle ne s'ouvrait qu'à mon touché et ouvrait quatre compartiments bien plus grand que ce que laissait paraître l'extérieur. J'y rangeais les livres que je trouvais les plus intéressants, _magie de l'esprit, magie du sang, les forces obscures : Comment les annihiler ? Guide de métamorphose, duel pratique_ , et une pléthore d'autres livres aux titres tout aussi intéressant. Je regrettais qu'il n'y ait aucun roman… Je pris également quelques bijoux (parce que j'étais vaniteuse), quelques dagues (parce que j'étai paranoïaque) et une bourse rempli d'argent. Les vêtements de ma grand-mère étaient de toute beauté mais ne m'iraient pas avant plusieurs années. Je sortis de la chambre et offrit un salut poli à Gripsec qui le retourna. Avant de quitter la banque, je convertis un peu d'or en argent moldue avant de me décider à finalement acheter mon matériel scolaire.

J'achetais mon matériel de potions et d'astronomie en premier. Comme prévu, je mettais tout sur le compte des Potter. Après ça, j'achetais suffisamment de parchemins et de plumes pour me suffire toute l'année, j'allais ensuite acheter ma liste de livres ainsi que tout ce que je trouvais d'utile. Des livres sur la culture, la tradition, l'histoire, les potions, les runes, l'occlumencie, des livres faits pour les gens n'ayant pas grandi dans ce monde. J'achetais également un dictionnaire de latin que me recommanda le libraire qui fut suffisamment aimable pour m'apprendre le sortilège de ratatinage pour que je n'aie pas à trimballer ma malle partout avec moi.

Après ça, j'allais chez Madame Guipure pour acheter mon uniforme, et je fus légèrement déçue en voyant l'uniforme qu'on nous imposait.

Un garçon était déjà présent dans le magasin. Il était plus grand de plusieurs centimètres mais se recroquevillait sur lui-même comme s'il avait peur de se faire attaquer. Il était blond, avait des yeux bleus et des joues rondes d'enfants que j'avais déjà perdus.

-Tu es une première année, mon enfant ? Demanda la vendeuse.

Je hochais la tête distraitement, trop occupé à observer le garçon.

-Je vais prendre tes mesures…

Le garçon croisa mon regard pour la première fois et rougit fortement ce qui me fit sourire. C'était toujours agréable de voir l'effet que je faisais.

-Salut.

Le garçon regarda derrière lui comme pour être sûre que c'était bien à lui à qui je parlais.

-S-s-salut !

-Comment tu t'appelles ?

-N-neville, Neville Londubat.

-Moi, c'est Davina Potter.

Il fronça les sourcils et pencha la tête.

-Je ne savais pas que les Potter avaient une fille, dit-il confus en oubliant de bégayer.

Je haussais les épaules ce qui me récolta un regard noir de la part de la vendeuse.

-Ils pensaient que j'étais une cracmole et m'ont laissé chez des moldue.

Il parut horrifié. J'utilisais la Legilimancie sur lui, me demandant à quoi il pensait. Neville était un gentil garçon. Quelqu'un que j'aurais qualifié de naïf, si je ne m'étais pas servi de la Legilimancie sur lui. Il n'était pas naïf. Il était juste pur. J'eu droit à un avant-gout de ce que j'aurais pu vivre à vivre entouré de sorciers pensant que j'étais une cracmol. Les moqueries, les tests dangereux, les paroles tranchantes, il avait connu la méchanceté après avoir perdu ses parents de l'une des plus horribles manières qui soit…

-Je sais ce que c'est, dit-il timidement au bout d'un moment. Toute ma famille pensait que j'étais un cracmol moi aussi…Ils ont pleuré de joie le jour où j'ai eu mon premier accident magique.

Je ressentis un pincement au cœur en regardant ce garçon tentait à sa manière de me réconfortait. Et moi qui voulais me barricader derrière des murs en bétons, voilà que ma défunte grand-mère et cet illustre inconnu arrivaient à me faire ressentir d'intenses émotions sans même essayer…

-Ne te vexes pas Neville, mais j'ai l'impression que ta famille est aussi nulle que la mienne.

Neville eut un air choqué pendant un moment avant d'éclater de rire.

-Je pense que tu as raison.

Je lui offris un sourire sincère jusqu'à ce que la femme qui s'occupait de moi, pince malencontreusement Silas qui sortit sa tête de sous ma manche et siffla de façon menaçante.

 **-Silas ! Je t'ai dit de rester autour de ma cheville !**

 **-Mais il fait plus chaud en haut** , geignit-il

Je levais les yeux au ciel et fut surprise par le cri de terreur de la vendeuse.

-Vous allez bien, miss ?

-T-t-t-u es une f-fourchelang ?

Je connaissais ce mot. Bien que je ne l'ai jamais entendu dans cette vie, je connaissais ce mot et je savais ce qu'il voulait dire.

-Oui. Je l'ai découvert, il y a quelques moi. Voici, Silas. Dis bonjour Silas…

 **-Tu n'es pas en train de me remplacer, princesse ? Je saurais te protéger mieux que cet humain !**

-Il dit bonjour, mentis-je.

-Mais comment ? Demanda Neville stupéfait.

Je remarquais avec plaisir que sa peur avait laissé place à la curiosité et je m'approchais de lui.

-Tu veux le caresser ? Il est très doux, et il n'est pas si effrayant. Il passe son temps dormir, manger et draguer…Il n'est vraiment pas méchant.

Neville s'exécuta timidement et Silas se tint à carreau à mon plus grand soulagement.

 **-Hmm, ça fait du bien…Tu devrais faire ça plus souvent, princesse ! Je mérite d'être adulé proprement !**

Je répétais ce que le serpent avait dit et Neville me sourit.

-Je pourrais t'écrire ? Demanda-t-il alors que nous avions tous les deux reçu nos uniformes.

-Bien sûr. Il va falloir que j'achète un hibou, par contre.

-D'accord…

-Je vais aller acheter ma baguette, tu viens avec moi ?

-Je dois retrouver ma grand-mère…on se verra à la rentrée. Bye Davina !

-Bye Neville !

J'observais Neville retourner auprès d'une vielle femme à l'air revêche et qui portait dieu seul sait pourquoi, un vautour empaillé sur la tête.

J'allais chez le fabricant de baguettes, Ollivander, les mains moites d'excitation. J'avais beau avoir une certaine maitrise sur ma magie que peu de gens de mon âge possédait, Obtenir une baguette magique restait un rêve devenu réalité.

J'ouvrais la porte de la boutique et entrais lentement dans la pièce encombré de centaine de boites poussiéreuse.

-Bonjour ? Il y a quelqu'un ?

Je tournais sur moi-même, légèrement intriguée par la douce magie que je sentais dans l'air. Elle venait de toute part et semblait bouger sans cesse et je regardais de tous les côtés comme si j'étais capable de l'attraper.

-Bonjour miss Potter.

Je sursautais pour me retrouver face à un vieux sorcier aux yeux bleus. Ces yeux me fixaient comme s'il essayait de lire dans mon âme.

-Comment connaissez-vous mon nom ?

-Ma porte d'entrée est équipée d'un détecteur magique. Je sais qui entre et aucun déguisement ne saurait me cacher l'identité d'une personne.

Je haussais un sourcil quand je le sentis effleuré mes barrières d'Occlumencie. Il était la deuxième personne à essayer de violer mon esprit en une journée, et je n'étais pas sûre d'aimer ça. Ollivander contrairement à l'homme de Gringottes, m'offrit un sourire d'excuse.

-Toutes mes excuses, miss Potter. Une sale habitude que j'ai prise pour m'aider à sélectionner des baguettes pour mes clients.

-Une sale habitude, en effet, dis-je d'un ton neutre.

Je me demandais ce qu'il dirait s'il savait que j'utilisais cette même méthode à des fins beaucoup moins innocentes.

Il me fallut une heure-et-demi pour trouver ma baguette. Au bout de quatre minutes, je songeais à baisser mes barrières pour le laisser me sélectionner les baguettes qu'il pensait pouvoir me correspondre, mais je tenais trop à mes petits secrets pour prendre ce risque.

Au final, Ollivander fit remarquer que je lui rappelais quelqu'un et me tendit une baguette de 27,5 centimètres, bois d'houx et plume de phénix. Dès le moment ou mes doigts touchèrent le manche de la baguette, des étincelles dorées et argentées jaillirent de l'extrémité et illuminèrent toute la boutique.

J'étais incapable de cacher l'admiration et l'euphorie que je ressentais et pendant quelques secondes, j'agis exactement comme une fille de onze ans était censée réagir.

Avant de partir, j'achetais un holster que j'installais sur mon avant-bras et j'y rangeais ma baguette.

Je sortis, les joues légèrement rouges sous le coup de l'excitation. Je m'apprêtais à quitter le chemin de traverse, ayant passé trop de temps à faire les boutiques, quand je passais devant la ménagerie magique. J'entrais presque timidement dans la boutique ou je tombais immédiatement amoureuse d'une magnifique chouette des neiges.

-Hedwige ? Demandais-je lentement.

Je ne savais pas d'où me venait ce nom.

La chouette hulula et rentra avec moi.

J'appris plus tard qu'Hedwige était le nom de la sainte-patronne des orphelins.

* * *

 **R & R**

 **Bises,**

 **LS.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello, les âmes errantes !**

 **Un grand merci pour Lerugamine et Elodidine pour leurs reviews. **

**Disclaimer : Harry Potter refuse toujours de devenir ma propriété.**

 **Davina Potter - Emily DiDonato**

* * *

TOME I : Davina Potter et l'école de sorcellerie.

VII

 _« Quelqu'un qui ne tire pas de leçons du passé est un imbécile, selon moi. »_

 _Stephen King._

Quelques semaines s'étaient écoulées sans que je ne sorte de la chambre que je louais. Le propriétaire du chaudron baveur, Tom, était complétement sous mon charme et s'était montré très serviable envers moi. Bien sûr, il pensait que j'étais une pauvre orpheline ayant nulle part où aller. Il n'avait aucun moyen de savoir que j'étais la fille abandonné des Potter. La fille qu'on avait jetée parce que ses parents pensaient qu'elle était une cracmole. La fille au code moral plus que douteux. Entre ma magnifique chouette Hedwige, Silas le serpent, Tom le barman et Neville qui m'envoyait des lettres régulièrement, je ne me sentais pas le besoin d'avoir plus de contact avec qui que ce soit.

Pendant ces quelques semaines, je n'ai fait que lire, sortant de ma chambre, uniquement pour pouvoir me nourrir lorsque je réalisais que j'avais faim. J'avais finis mon _manuel de métamorphose à l'usage des débutants_ et _Livres des sorts et enchantements (niveau 1)_ qui étaient d'une simplicité enfantine, j'avais dévoré _tradition et culture Pagan_ , _les fêtes sacrées en l'honneur de la déesse_ , _Propriétés magiques des plantes, Magie des Wiccans, Magie de l'esprit pour les érudits,_ et enfin _Théorie magique…_ Les trois tomes.

Je n'avais pas été stimulée intellectuellement depuis si longtemps que j'aurais pu embrasser mes nouveaux livres !

Mon anniversaire était passé sans que je m'en rende compte, et le mois d'Aout avait commencé quand je sortis enfin de la bulle que je m'étais créée pour me protéger de mes pensées.

J'étais devenu une experte quand il était question d'ignorer les pensées désagréables.

Ce jour-là, je me réveillais dans mes vêtements de la veille, mes cheveux ressemblait à un nid d'oiseau et reposait sur ma tête dans une masse de nœuds, j'étais entouré de mes livres, carnets et notes de parchemins, l'épaule endolori par la drôle de position dans laquelle je m'étais endormi.

 **-Princesse…Princesse…**

- **Quoi Silas ?** Je demande, d'un ton las.

Ce serpent était un amour mais Dieu, qu'il pouvait être ennuyant quand il le voulait.

 **-Et si on sortait, aujourd'hui ? Toi, moi, le soleil. Par pitié, fais-moi sortir de cette chambre, je veux du soleil !**

Le serpent glissa sur les livres éparpillés sur mon lit et s'installa sur mon ventre jusqu'à ce que nos deux visages soient face à face.

Il me lécha affectueusement le visage de sa langue fourchue jusqu'à ce que je consente à me lever.

Je pris une longue douche brûlante, Silas profitant sans vergogne de la vapeur de la douche et il me fallut près de vingt minutes pour coiffer mes longs cheveux jusqu'à ce qu'il retrouve un peu vie. A mon plus grand embarras, je réalisais que je n'avais toujours pas acheté de vêtements, ni réfléchit à ou j'irais ou ce que je ferais l'an prochain.

L'argent que m'avait laissé ma grand-mère ne resterait pas indéfiniment.

J'allais devoir trouver une solution.

En attendant, j'enfilais des leggins et un vieux t-shirt gris qui avait un jour été blanc. J'étais bien décidé à sortir m'acheter à manger et laisser Silas profitait du soleil d'Aout. Mais aussi à m'acheter une nouvelle garde-robe. Je ne savais pas quoi m'attendre à Poudlard, mais il était hors de question que j'aille là-bas en portant les vieux vêtements de Dudley.

-Bonjour Davina ! Lança Tom, lorsqu'il me vit descendre pour la première fois depuis deux jours.

Il avait l'air soulagé. Il devait sans doute se demander ce que je faisais à longueur de journée, enfermée dans ma chambre. Le pauvre homme devait se faire un sang d'encre pour moi. Je n'étais pas sûre de le mériter.

-Bonjour Tom.

-Je te sers quelque chose ?

-Non, je veux profiter du Londres moldue aujourd'hui. A ce soir !

Sortir du chaudron baveur pour atterrir à Charring Cross Road était comme pénétrer dans un autre monde. Un peu comme la première fois que j'avais mis les pieds au chemin de traverse. La circulation, les rues pleines de piétons, le bruit des klaxons et des téléphones portables, la musique pop, l'odeur de hot-dogs venant des stands…Un monde complètement différent de l'odeur des parchemins, de vieux livres et de bois poli, du bruits des hiboux et des fléreurs qui miaulaient d'un ton grincheux contre leurs sorciers. Et même si je choisirais le monde des sorciers sans hésiter, je devais avouer que le monde des moldue avait son attrait…tant qu'on ignorait tout ce qui avait un lien avec les Dursley. Lors de ma première vie, je n'avais pas pu en profiter. J'étais bien décidé à le faire dans cette vie.

Je voulais aller dans des boites, dans des raves, essayer tous les restaurants de la ville, visiter le Buckingham Palace, le Goldsmith Hall, le Greenwich Park, les jardins de Kensington, le British Museum de Londres, et pleins d'autres encore. Je voulais tout voir, mais ça devait attendre…parce que je n'avais que onze ans et très peu de temps devant moi.

Et laissez-moi vous dire une chose, les rues de Londres pour une fille de onze ans étaient l'équivalent du parcoure du combattant. Les piétons me bousculaient sans ménagement et avaient l'audace de me fusiller du regard comme si c'était de ma faute. A 1m50, je doutais sérieusement que ce soit réellement ma faute.

 **-On va ou, princesse ?**

 **-Silas, caches-toi !** Sifflais-je.

Il ne manquait plus qu'on me découvre avec un serpent autour du cou.

J'avais honte de l'admettre, mais c'était ma première fois dans un centre commerciale. Je voyais des adultes accompagnés d'enfants, des adolescents de tous les âges, des familles, des amis…Je me sentais un peu de trop pour être tout à fait honnête. Mon premier arrêt fut un restaurant japonais, j'avais toujours rêvé de gouter aux sushis et je comptais bien me gâter aujourd'hui.

Mon second arrêt fut un magasin de vêtement. N'ayant aucune idée de comment procéder je demandais de l'aide à une vendeuse serviable. Je lui racontais un mensonge comme quoi mes parents adoptifs m'avaient laissé de l'argent pour que je puisse m'acheter de nouveaux vêtements et parce qu'elle voulait croire à mes mensonges, elle y cru.

Elle s'appelait Jasmine, elle avait seize ans, noir de peau avec des cheveux frisés, et de grands yeux noisette qui viraient sur le verre. Elle était vraiment jolie et je me surpris à la regarder de façon appréciateur.

Tiens, c'était nouveau ça.

Apparemment, en plus d'avoir hérité d'une mémoire eidétique, j'étais devenu ambidextre _et_ bisexuelle.

Je ne m'y attendais vraiment pas.

Jasmine fut patiente avec moi. Elle m'écouta parler de mes gouts, me conseilla et ne s'impatienta pas. Elle m'aida à collecter une pile de vêtements et à choisir ce qui me plaisait et plus de ce qui serait pratique.

J'allais quand même passer un hiver en écosse.

Comment je savais que Poudlard était en écosse, ne me le demandez pas, j'ai depuis bien longtemps abandonné l'idée de comprendre d'où me venez toutes mes informations.

De temps en temps, Silas sifflait d'un ton gémissant qu'il voulait voir ce que j'achetais, je me contentais de l'ignorer. Je ne pouvais pas faire grand-chose d'autre avec Jasmine si près.

Je ressortis du magasin avec plusieurs petites jupes, plusieurs pulls en laine ou en coton, des gilets, des petites robes parce que j'aimais les robes, des bas, des ballerines, des bottes, quelques pantalons, des leggins, des sous-vêtements, des gants, écharpes et caches-oreilles, quelques bonnets, des ballerines, cinq paires de bottes, deux chapeaux fédora auxquelles je n'ai pas pu résister et un long manteau noir pour l'hiver.

Après avoir remercié Jasmine qui me fit promettre de revenir l'an prochain pour renouveler ma garde-robe, je payais mes achats et me traînais jusqu'aux toilettes les plus proches ou je rangeais la plupart de mes achats dans ma besace acheté chez madame Guipure, doté d'un sortilège d'extension indétectable.

Je ressortis des toilettes, vêtue d'une robe d'été bleu clair. Par-dessus, j'y ajoutais un gilet et une écharpe ou je dissimulais Silas. Je portais aux pieds des ballerines, soulagé de ne plus jamais avoir à porter les vieux vêtements de mon énorme cousin. Je jetais ses vêtements avec satisfaction avant d'observer mon reflet.

J'étais jolie. Mes cheveux atteignaient le bas de mon dos, mes grands yeux verts brillaient, mes lèvres étaient pulpeuse, j'étais vraiment jolie. Malheureusement j'étais un peu trop maigre. Mes bras ressemblaient à deux baguettes et sous ma robe, mes côtes étaient visibles. Les Dursley avaient fait en sorte que je mange le moins possible et j'avais parfois l'impression que c'était ma magie qui me faisait tenir debout. Sans elle, je serais sans doute morte il y a bien longtemps. J'avais appris à ignorer la faim et c'est dernière semaines je m'étais négligé. Ne sortant de ma chambre que lorsque strictement nécessaire.

Ça allait devoir changer.

Mon prochain arrêt fut une librairie. J'y achetais tous mes classiques préférés, de Shakespeare jusqu'à Stephen King, en passant par les inévitables : Jane Austen, Gaston Leroux, Charles Dickens, Tolstoï et Dante et une pléthore d'autre écrivains que j'avais adoré dans ma première vie et que je redécouvrais avec plaisir.

Je regrettais un instant de ne pas trouver _le trône de fer, Divergente, Hunger Games, ou Nos étoiles contraires_. J'allais devoir attendre pendant des années avant de pouvoir les relire ! D'un autre côté, j'avais la possibilité de tuer Stephenie Meyer avant qu'elle ne pollue l'esprit d'adolescentes impressionnables. C'était extrêmement tentant.

Je passais mon après-midi sur la terrasse d'un café à boire de l'Earl Grey et à manger des pâtisseries tout en lisant _le_ _Phantom de l'opéra_. Silas était sur mes cuisses, dissimulé de la vue des badauds et profitait avec joie du soleil. Moi aussi, j'en profitais. Je n'avais pas réalisé à quel point ça m'avait manqué.

Tout à coup, je su quoi faire au sujet de mon problème financier.

Je ne connaissais peut-être pas grand-chose au monde des sorciers, mais j'avais connaissance du monde des moldue et je savais à l'avance dans quoi investir.

Je retournais au chaudron baveur, les épaules beaucoup moins tendue qu'à l'allée. Je me sentais plus légère, et j'avais déjà un problème en moins à réglé.

A peine avais-je mis les pieds dans le chaudron baveur que je fus frappé figurativement par un autre problème.

Les Potter étaient là.

Entouré d'une foule de fan et de ce qui semblait être un ou deux reporters.

Je reconnus la masse de cheveux noir et ébouriffé de James Potter. Il se tenait fièrement et souriait à la foule chaleureusement. Il avait une main posait sur l'épaule de sa femme et une autre sur l'épaule de son fils.

Je reconnus Lily. Ma mère, Lily. Qui me chantait, me bordait et que j'avais cru morte jusqu'à récemment. Elle n'avait pas du tout changé. Ses longs cheveux auburn étaient joliment ondulés et descendaient jusqu'à sa taille. Elle portait une élégante robe de sorcière et souriais brillamment.

Dans ses bras, se tenait Jonathan. Mon frère. Mon jumeau. Je ne savais pas quoi penser de lui.

Il avait sur son front, une cicatrice en forme d'X et souriais aux gens qui l'acclamait. Il leur serrait la main tout en répondant à des questions avec l'enthousiasme et l'innocence d'un enfant de onze ans.

Je cru sentir la bile me montait à la gorge, mon estomac se transformait en plomb et mon cœur saignait à la vue de ce portrait de la parfaite famille. Comme quoi, ils avaient dû sentir inconsciemment que je n'avais pas ma place parmi eux.

Je n'avais eu aussi mal qu'à deux autres occasions. La fois ou je m'étais interposé entre mon frère et le sortilège de la mort et lorsque je m'étais réveillé le lendemain, seule dans le noire et que ma tante m'avait annoncé que ma famille été morte.

J'avais survécu à ces deux occasions. J'avais finis de pleurer pour les Potter.

A ce moment-là, ma mèr… Lily Potter tourna la tête et ses yeux verts se posèrent sur les miens. Je détournais la tête et continuait mon chemin. J'entrais au chemin de traverse.

Contrairement à ma première arrivée, je ne m'attardais pas trop. J'étais trop occupée à renforcer mes barrières mentales et à compter dans ma tête.

Un, deux, trois, quatre, cinq, six…

La trahison des Potter allait me pendre au nez pour le restant de ma vie, pas besoin que je m'y attarde.

Sept, huit, neuf, dix…

Je n'avais pas besoin d'eux.

Onze, douze, treize, quatorze, quinze, seize…

Je n'avais besoin de personne.

La banque Gringottes était tout aussi impressionnante que lors de ma première visite. Lorsque mes yeux se posèrent sur Gripsec derrière un guichet, je ne perdis pas de temps pour me rendre vers lui. Je vis sa grosse tête se relevait et à la lueur dans ses yeux, je su qu'il me reconnut lui également.

-Bonjour Gripsec.

Il parut surpris que je le reconnaisse.

-Salutations, miss Potter.

Je grimaçais. Je détestais ce nom. Potter. Je n'étais pas une Potter. Peut-être même n'avais-je jamais été une Castellan. Autrefois, j'avais été Adela. Maintenant, j'étais Davina.

-Appelez-moi Davina.

Il parut encore plus surpris. Dans ses yeux noirs, brillait une lueur calculatrice.

-C'est étonnant. Très peu de sorciers arrivent à nous différencier…

-Jusqu'à présent, je n'ai pas été très impressionnés par les sorciers, moi non plus.

Ne cherchant pas à ce que nous nous lions d'amitié grâce à notre mutuel mépris pour les sorciers (ou la race humaine, en générale dans mon cas) je continuais sans lui laisser le temps de répondre.

-J'aimerais engager un gobelin pour s'occuper de mes finances. Est-ce que c'est possible ?

Cette question avait été posée plus pour faire poli, qu'autre chose. Si ce n'était pas possible, je prendrais tout mon argent, le convertirait en livres sterling et l'entreposerait quelque part en Sibérie. Gripsec du le voir à mon visage car un sourire carnassier étira ses livres quasi-inexistantes.

-C'est possible, et même très recommandé. Voulez-vous rencontrer le gobelin qui s'occupe des finances des Potter ?

-Non, certainement pas. Vous accepteriez de prendre cette place ?

-Ce serait un honneur, miss Potter.

-Davina, corrigeais-je.

Gripsec hocha la tête.

-Suivez-moi, je vais vous conduire à la salle de conférence.

Je le suivis sans problème. A peine, m'étais-je posé sur l'un des petits sièges fait pour et par des gobelins, que je commençai sans préambule.

-Vous faites affaire chez les moldu ? Est-ce que vous investissez, et connaissez le marché boursier.

-Bien sûr, Gringottes fait affaire partout dans le monde. Nous ne discriminons pas, quand il s'agit d'or.

Je hochais la tête. C'était bien ce qu'il me semblait.

-Je veux que vous investissiez les trois quart de mon or dans plusieurs entreprises moldue.

Mon passé devait bien me servir à quelque chose, n'est-ce pas ?

* * *

 **Laissez des reviews, ça fait toujours plaisir. En échange, vous aurez des baisers virtuels et la satisfaction d'avoir participé au bien-être et la santé mentale de Lady Scatty alias moi.**

 **Bises,**

 **LS.**


End file.
